1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluidic connection systems, and in particular to systems for draining liquids from and introducing liquids to patients.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Various types of fluidic connection systems have heretofore been devised to meet the requirements of particular applications. In the medical field, fluidic connection systems find many applications, including wound dressings and systems for introducing fluids to and removing fluids from patients.
Wound dressings are typically applied over various types of wounds to promote healing and to reduce the risk of infection. Although various types of dressing materials have been successfully employed, membranes comprising semi-permeable materials are often preferred because they can increase patient comfort and lower the risk of infection. Semi-permeable membranes generally pass moisture vapors, but are generally impervious to liquids. Thus, they can promote healing by permitting a wound site to "breathe".
However, a problem can arise with semi-permeable membranes when they are placed over draining wounds because they tend to retain fluid. For example, surgical wounds often tend to drain for a post-operative period of about forty-eight hours. The fluid that can accumulate under such a semi-permeable membrane during a draining period can macerate the underlying tissue, cause infection and otherwise inhibit healing. A procedure for alleviating this problem involves periodically piercing the membrane, draining the accumulated fluids and resealing the membrane opening. However, such a procedure is time-consuming for health care professionals and, unless it is conducted at relatively frequent intervals, can be relatively ineffective in dealing with the problems associated with trapped fluid accumulation. Other procedures which involve opening or changing wound dressings tend to have problems associated with exposing a wound to a greater risk of infection and can be uncomfortable for patients.
Another disadvantage with many previous wound dressings is that they are not designed to accommodate the introduction of various liquid medications, such as antibiotics and growth factor solutions. The application of growth factor solutions may be particularly important in the regeneration of skin graft donor sites.
Catheters are another type of fluidic connection system with medical applications. They are commonly used for withdrawing fluids from or introducing fluids to patients' bodies. For example, urethral catheters are inserted into the bladder through the urethra for withdrawing urine. Typical applications for urethral catheters include patients who are incontinent or have otherwise lost voluntary control of their bladder functions, e.g. a paraplegic with a spasdic bladder condition. However, patients fitted with urethral catheters are often subjected to risks of bladder and urinary tract infections.
To avoid some of these infection risks, condom catheters have been devised which typically include a body for placement over the penis and a bellows-type distal end for resisting kinks and for connection to a drain tube. However, condom catheters are susceptible to slippage and can be difficult to maintain in place unless they are taped to the patient's penis. Furthermore, there can be difficulties in effectively draining sudden surges of urine, which often back up and cause leakage problems.
Heretofore there has not been available a fluidic connection system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.